


Favours

by Empy (Empyreus)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Community: lotr_sesa, Desire, Dwarves, Elves, Food, Incest, Kissing, Kneeling, M/M, Mortality, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay, Post-Canon, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins, Undressing, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyreus/pseuds/Empy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The roar of the Bruinen was as loud as Legolas remembered it, and he gave a delighted laugh as he sighted the spires of the Last Homely House between the branches of the lush forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pippychick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippychick/gifts).



> I have taken the liberty of assuming that the twins stayed in Rivendell for many years after Elrond's departure, and that they became more 'mortal', as the case were, during these years.
> 
> Thanks to [](http://littlemimm.livejournal.com/profile)[**littlemimm**](http://littlemimm.livejournal.com/) for the speedy beta.
> 
> Merry midwinter, [](http://pippychick.livejournal.com/profile)[**pippychick**](http://pippychick.livejournal.com/)! I hope you like your gift.

The roar of the Bruinen was as loud as Legolas remembered it, and he gave a delighted laugh as he sighted the spires of the Last Homely House between the branches of the lush forest. "There it is," he called to Gimli, "the easternmost true house of my fair kin." He spurred his horse onward, urging the animal to cross the ford.

The Dwarf answered his smile with one of his own. "Age may weigh me, Legolas, but I do not forget so easily. It has been a dozen years since I last set foot here, not a hundred." He tentatively urged his own steed on, gripping the reins tightly.

 

The sentries, much fewer in number than before, who were standing guard by the gates recognized them both immediately and welcomed them most warmly before leading them onward.

 

Elladan and Elrohir, now appointed rulers of Imladris, greeted them at the first arch. Both were hale still, seeming men in their peak of life, yet Legolas could perceive the changes wrought. It was a slight heaviness to their tread, not noticeable to other mortals, but surely enough to those of their true kin. Legolas idly wondered if this change had been brought on by the departure of Elrond or if the long years were only now taking their toll on the twins.

Gimli did not seem to take note of this as he wandered through the archways of the Last Homely House, loudly proclaiming his delight. "It has been some years since I last set foot here," he said, "but this place has lost none of its beauty."

 

A light meal had been set for them, and Legolas thought it was surely more for the benefit of Gimli than anything else.

"We hear many tales of your fair kin in Ithilien. Tell us, is it reclaimed for the Light yet?" asked Elladan, who, like his brother, was seated to Legolas's left at the simple table.

Legolas nodded, then set to telling Elladan and Elrohir of the now-fruitful land of Ithilien, populated now by Elves and Men alike. Gimli, drinking deep from the goblet of miruvor, added his comments to the telling with obvious relish, underlining how he had taught the Woodland Elves to use Dwarven tools in their craft.

 

Lamps were lit as day turned to twilight, and their light was soft and silver-shaded against the falling night. Legolas could see Gimli's head nodding as the evening deepened into the dark of night, and he watched as the dwarf's his ever-alert eyes blinked more and more frequently, until at last they closed in sleep. Gimli rested easy, his grizzled head leaning against the stuffed armrest of the high-backed chair that had been brough forth for him. His goblet stood on the table, half-full still with spiced wine.

"Let him sleep, Legolas," said Elladan, "for he feels the weight of years already. There will be nothing to disturb his slumber here. Come, let us walk," he said as he led the way through the archway and out into a shaded court near the waterfalls.

"We have missed you, cousin fair," said Elladan as the three of them seated themselves on a wide bench under one of the many slender trees that ringed the court. "Though we do not dwell here alone, it is seldom we receive visitors of our own kin." He laughed, the sound bitterer than Legolas felt was appropriate. "I say 'kin' still, though we are now nearly sundered from you. It is as though our light wanes ever more as the Eldar set sail for the Undying Lands."

"Is there any way in which I might bring you comfort?" asked Legolas, suddenly keenly aware of his own form. He was slighter than the sons of Elrond, in whose veins flowed Mannish blood that made them more wide-shouldered than their Silvan ilk.

"These more mortal shells bring mortal thoughts and urges with them, and we are sore pressed to find a way in which to alleviate these sensations." The twins, so shockingly alike, turned to smile at each other. "Will you give us the easiest of comforts, Legolas? Will you give yourself?"

There was time for him to reflect upon this, a hush falling over the airy room. "Yes," he said at length, glancing back through the doorway at Gimli, who still sat sleeping soundly in his chair.

"He will not wake," said Elrohir. "And it is not our intent to take you from him. All we ask is a momentary favour." He rose from his seat, crossing the space between them in a single stride, finally kneeling in front of Legolas in a gesture that was not lost on the prince. He had seen this mode of courtship before, even participated in it, and he set his hands on Elrohir's shoulders before leaning in to kiss him.

"I accept," he murmured, the statement nearly lost under the sound of the rushing water nearby.

He could hear Elladan shift, and as he felt the fleeting touch of hands on the bared skin of his neck, he closed his eyes and let his arms fall lax to his sides. There was a certain amount of trepidation uncoiling in his mind, but he pushed it aside. He could feel his robes being undone, the fabric sliding and shifting, and the soft whisper of the cloth called to mind the sound of leaves in the Woodland Realm.

"Open your eyes, Legolas," whispered Elladan as he wrapped his arms around Legolas's chest, urging him to lean back as Elrohir undid the last of the catches on the robes he wore. Legolas complied, watching as Elrohir kneeled in front of him once more, settling his hands on Legolas's knees and urging him wordlessly to part his legs wider.

The night air was a chill caress on his skin, and he gave a shiver as he felt Elrohir's hands map the length of his thighs. He looked down, catching Elrohir's grey gaze, and felt as though something living and fiery had been set free inside his chest.

 

He started as Elrohir rose and the twins leaned in to kiss one another, but went willingly as they urged him to join in. It was a strange sensation to him, to share in something that he had taken to be forbidden, yet the twins were calm and assured in their actions, belying that this was not the first time they had transgressed. Elladan broke the arcane kiss, seeking out Legolas for himself and urging him to settle back onto the wide bench on which they had been sitting.

His movements seemed to take on a lack of grace he found puzzling, as though the deed were something very rarely done.

"You bury yourself in thoughts, Legolas," said Elrohir, his hair sweeping a long caress along Legolas's chest. "Let them go. This is not a time for reflection, but one for enjoyment. That you give yourself up for the taking should not mean that you do not get pleasure out of it." Elladan, seated at the foot of the bench in a pose that did nothing to hide his nakedness, nodded in support of the statement before creeping closer, pressing a kiss to the nape of his brother's neck.

Once more, Legolas found himself quietly astounded by the ease with which the twins would take to pleasuring each other as well as him. There were, to his perception at least, now more matters in which they were mortal, and he settled back with quiet sense of wonder. He had not shared his body with Men, and so strange was this dichotomy where his Elven kin had seemed to dwindle into Men that he could not make sense of the matter.

Their flesh was warm against his, their sinews still strong and their kisses ardent, allowing him the luxury of being taken. His own flesh warmed under their ministrations, hardening even at the fleeting touch of slick fingertips. He wondered briefly what was being used to as aid, for it seemed to draw his blood up to slow just under the skin, then let the matter be as Elrohir claimed him with a single slow thrust that had Legolas close his eyes tightly. The sensation was near pain, but nearer still to pleasure, and he let a moan rise in his throat.

"How eagerly your body responds," murmured Elrohir into his ear, the scentless breath ruffling his hair, "it is as though it has been long starved of touches like these." Legolas could do little but give a sigh, his breath spent as his chest heaved. It was alien to him, to see two so alike meld into one, their mouths lazily supping their fill of each other without impediment. Yet it aroused him, he realized, to see such spectacles played out before him and at so little a distance that he could partake of the caresses with the least of effort. Elladan now kneeled behind his brother, his hands settled on Elrohir's hips, and his intent was clear.

Legolas could feel the shift, arcane though it was, and his mouth opened around a gasp as he felt Elrohir push further, his motion prompted by that of Elladan, who now rested his chin on Elrohir's shoulder. Legolas could feel Elladan's chill hands on his thighs, urging him to accommodate further.

How slow was not the burn? The brothers were sinuous like saplings, trapping him as they found reaches of skin to mark and exploit, and he found himself held no matter how he tried to free himself. Their flesh was unfamiliar to him, though he was no stranger to the act.

The dark hair slid over his skin in wings of shadow, and he heard the soft kin-words the twins exchanged. They pinned his arms, fettering him, and they needed no aid of hands to steady them as they mastered him. He was now pinned under both of them, but a link in a chain of bodies moving to a beat unheard. Each thrust was countered, nay, carried forward, until he was certain he could take no more, and even as he softly entreated Elrohir to grant him his release, the other Elf merely gave a laugh.

"When we deem it prudent, we will grant it to you," he said.

His flesh ached from the constant onslaught of sensation, and he bravely fought to comply with Elrohir's demands of holding back. When at last he gave in, he kept his eyes open, taking in the sight of the twins who writhed in passions of their own.

 

"Accept our sincere thanks, cousin fair," said Elladan as they settled, still winded from the exertion, "and know that you are welcome to demand a favour in return should we chance to meet again."


End file.
